Primeras veces
by saranghee
Summary: AU, año 1600 .- Brienne esta cansada de la posta de caballo y ser menospreciada en las justas, ¿Cuándo podrá salir de ese maldito pueblo? La visita inesperada de un Caballero se lo dirá. / - ¿Qué otra primera vez me darás? - ¿Qué tal la primera vez que te meten tu espada por el culo? /


¡Hey! Por acá otra vez pero ahora vengo con algo pequeño de GoT, esto lo escribí de regalo para el Amigo Secreto del foro MT para Merudy, a ella le gustó y me tenté a subirlo acá, si tiene éxito podría pasar de ser un one shot a un una historia corta d capítulos, depende netamente de ustedes.

 **Advertencias:** Es un AU ambientado en el 1600 donde Brienne esta desesperada por salir de su mugroso pueblo en busca de aventuras... Como pueden ver también es un Brienne x Jaime

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Brienne ni Jaime me pertenecen, son solo de George R. Martin, yo simplemente me divierto con ellos.

¡Que disfruten!

* * *

 _Una chica y un príncipe entran a un bar..._

No era dificil para Brienne saber que las cosas no iban a cambiar por más que se esforzara para eso, había nacido mujer, una criada y pobre y por más que entrara una y otra y otra y otra vez a estúpidos eventos de justa no iba a ganar más que un par de monedas y halagos que al día siguiente nadie recordaría haberle dado. Por eso, ese caluroso día de Julio, estaba obligada a limpiar la caballeriza de un castillo al cual nunca iba a entrar; tenía 24 años y nunca siquiera divisó más allá de las murallas, a pesar de estar viviendo allí.

La familia para la cual trabajaba nunca se preocupaba realmente por ellos, su padre se esforzaba hasta romperse la espalda por ellos y no era recompensado de la forma en que Brienne desearía, pero tal vez ese día pudiera ser distinto, Brienne de Tarth tenía la esperanza de que la justa que se llevaría a cabo ese día pudiera ser por fin la que la sacara de su miseria; no la malinterpreten, amaba a su padre tanto como amaba los enfrentamientos, pero necesitaba salir de allí o se volvería loca.

Cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto más álgido, la cabellera rubia de Brienne ya estaba oculta bajo un casco y portando una armadura más grande que ella, se mantenía con fuerza y seguridad sobre el caballo que llevaba meses con ella. Frente a Brienne estaba un nuevo competidor, un viajero de una tierra lejana, un caballero del que ella nunca escuchó hablar en demasía, un conocido en las justas y sin vida fuera de ellas, pero tampoco podía decir que supiera mucho sobre tierras que no fuesen su pequeño pueblo.

El caballero sujetó la lanza de madera a la altura de su cadera y ella supo que ya era momento de concentrarse, pronto la trompeta sonó y Brienne avanzó a rápido galope por su lado de la pista, mantuvo la lanza a la altura de su pecho, aguantó la respiración y golpeó en todo el plexo de su contrincante; el caballero aguantó sobre su caballo pero la lanza se rompió, cediéndole el punto correspondiente a Brienne.

La chica no cantó victoria tan pronto, aún faltaban dos puntos para poder ganar por lo que se acercó con el corcel hasta la armería y sacó una nueva lanza, obviamente Brienne no tenía escudero. Contó mentalmente hasta 60, completando el minuto que les daban para prepararse y atacó nuevamente, esta vez a diferencia de la anterior, ambos se golpearon con fuerza en el hombro contrario a su posición, los dos se tambalearon sobre el caballo al mismo tiempo y 2 banderas fueron puestas en el conteo.

2 – 1

Quedaba el último punto, por primera vez Brienne se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, no podía permitirse perder, mucho menos contra un extranjero y, diablos no, el día en que por fin podría salir de esa pocilga.

Ambos se posicionaron nuevamente, lanza a un costado, piernas firmes y armaduras acomodadas, su hombro escocía bajo la cota, era la primera vez que salía herida, era superficial y seguramente al día siguiente solo habría un verdugon, pero seguía siendo un golpe que no se esperaba; se miraron a los ojos a través de los cascos y echaron a galopar, se enfrentaron al mismo tiempo, Brienne acertó con su lanza con fuerza contra el costado del caballero, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para poder comprenderlo del todo, la lanza del caballero se elevó al ser su dueño golpeado, el arma perdió dirección y golpeó fuertemente contra el casco de Brienne, el cual cayó al mismo tiempo que el caballero, ambos dieron un golpe sordo contra el piso y la multitud guardó silencio.

Brienne había ganado.

Pero había sido descubierta.

Los espectadores no demoraron en comenzar a abuchear, el sonido de descontento se hizo presente en todo el pequeño coliseo de madera, el presentador perdió las palabras, ¿Qué se podía decir en aquel momento?, el Rey se levantó de su palco, haciendo que su sola presencia mantuviera el silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

– ¿Quién eres y por qué osas mancillar la honra de los juegos con tu presencia?

Preguntó con curiosidad y molestia en su voz, el rey del pequeño pueblo no era muy conocido, la verdad sea dicha, no era conocido por nadie fuera de sus propios dominios.

– Mi nombre es Brienne de Tarth, hija mayor de la familia Tarth, estoy aquí para demostrar mi valía.

Brienne se mantuvo sobre su caballo, sujetando con tanta fuerza la cuerda que sus dedos dolían y si pudieran verse sus nudillos bajo las manoplas, podría notarse como emblanquecían por la presión

– Dame una razón para no mandarte a la horca en este mismo instante.

– Yo puedo darle esa razón Su Alteza.

La voz del caballero se hizo notar por sobre cualquier otra, él también se sacó el casco, provocando un nuevo silencio, Brienne estaba segura de que él no era quien decía ser tampoco, el nombre registrado era Andrew de Fels, pero Fels no tenía ningún caballero tan rubio como él y estaba segura de haber visto a Sir Andrew en algún retrato y no era como se veía frente a ella.

– Yo también le he mentido Su Alteza, mi nombre es Sir Jaime Lannister y pertenezco a la lejana tierra de Casterly Rock, soy el heredero de la familia Lannister y actual príncipe… Nunca he sido vencido hasta hoy.

El Rey del pequeño pueblo lo observaba con los ojos tan abiertos como su boca, todos los espectadores guardaban silencio cuando el rey pudo articular palabra otra vez.

– ¿Y qué propone entonces, Su Alteza? – El rey podía ser muchas cosas pero no era estúpido, sabía que Casterly Rock era un poblado mucho más poderoso que el suyo, una tierra más amplia y más armada, lo último que podía hacer era ofender a su invitado.

– Propongo darle el premio a la señorita, ella me ha ganado limpiamente y lo merece.

Brienne no podía creerlo, su mirada pasaba del extraño al rey y luego al pueblo, sus manos temblaban sujetando las riendas del caballo.

– No quiero su compasión, señor.

Maldijo el tono tembloroso de su voz, ella era una mujer fuerte, ella se enfrentaba a todo lo que viniese, no podía mostrar debilidad y mucho menos en aquel momento, su suerte estaba en bandeja de plata y ellos debían decidir quien la terminaba.

– No es compasión, Brienne de Tarth, es justicia, me ha ganado limpiamente y merece su recompensa, nadie más que usted puede decir que le ha ganado a Jaime Lannister.

– Señor, con todo respeto, no se quien carajos es usted y no me interesa contarlo de hazaña, solo quiero salir de aquí.

Su sinceridad fue recibida con un sonido de desaprobación en toda la población, los espectadores no podían creer su vocabulario ni su carácter, pero en cambio, Jaime rió con ganas, caminando hasta ella y tendiéndole la mano.

– Le concedo mi protección, Brienne de Tarth, puede acompañarme en mis viajes si desea, también acepto mi derrota y espero sea recompensada de la manera que corresponde.

– A-Así será, Su Alteza - El rey pareció reaccionar en ese momento, haciendo una seña a uno de los ayudantes, el que de un movimiento rápido buscó una gran bolsa con monedas de oro y caminó hasta la ganadora, tendiéndosela.

Brienne observaba ambas cosas que le eran tendidas, la bolsa de cuero y la mano de Jaime Lannister… Lo pensó unos segundos y tomó ambos, siendo ayudada por el príncipe a bajar del caballo. Una vez en el suelo, guardó la bolsa entre su armadura y fijo sus ojos claros sobre el extranjero.

– ¿A dónde va a viajar?

– Voy camino a Essos a buscar a mi hermano

– ¡Eso es otro continente!

– Pues sí, tenemos una pequeña deuda que pagar y mi hermano fue a encargarse, pero se ha

demorado más de lo esperado y creo que se quedó atrapado en un burdel de Braavos.

– ¿Por qué va tan lejos por una deuda?

– Los Lannister siempre pagamos nuestras deudas, Brienne.

La mujer no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero algo en la mirada de aquel hombre la instaba a seguirle, a acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, la forma en que hablaba, en la que inspiraba confianza y… Parecía tan seguro de si mismo, Brienne nunca había conocido a nadie así, necesitaba saber de que más era capaz, que podía lograr ese príncipe y que podía lograr ella si seguía bajo su mando.

– Bien, acepto ir con usted, pero debe darme al menos hasta que el sol se ponga para poder avisar a mi familia.

Jaime asintió y él mismo organizo todo con el rey del pueblo sin nombre, dándole a Brienne todo el tiempo que necesitase para despedirse e ir en busca de sus cosas. Cuando el cielo se tiño de un rosado leve, comenzando a pasar a anaranjado, la veinteañera estaba en el lugar fijado para el encuentro, con un gran bolso de cuero colgando del costado y una botella de vino en la mano.

– La compre con mi recompensa, quería… Quería agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mi –

Brienne no estaba segura de si era una buena idea tutear al príncipe pero no se sentía cómod tratándolo con tanta pomposidad, ya que de todos modos el respeto estaba.

– No estoy haciendo nada que no merezcas, Brienne – Cualquier duda se despejó cuando él la trató con la misma cordialidad y respeto.

– ¿A dónde iremos primero?

– Debemos buscar un puerto para embarcar al amanecer, lo ideal sería avanzar un par de horas para poder dormir en un lugar techado.

– Si cabalgamos en aquella dirección – Apuntó hacía donde estaba – Por una horas encontraremos una posada y casi a 2 horas después de ella hay un puerto pequeño.

– Bien.

No hubo más palabras y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban cabalgando en la dirección indicada por la mujer; el viaje fue silencioso y Brienne pudo notar que Jaime a pesar de ser un príncipe iba muy poco a acompañado, solo llevaba con él a 2 hombres más y eso le extrañó, ¿No tenía miedo de ser emboscado?, suspiró con pesadez, tal vez sí necesitaban su espada.

Apoyó la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada elegida por su padre para que se llevase, la despedida fue dolorosa pero su familia conocía ese deseo de escapar, de poder salir adelante en otro lugar, de ser feliz.

Las estrellas iluminaban el camino y frente a ellos estaba la posada, se bajaron y llevaron los caballos a la caballeriza, Brienne se encargó de cuidarlos y acomodarlos, mostrando su experiencia con los animales. A los pocos minutos ya estaban comiendo algo caliente en una de las mesas de la posada.

– Lo lamento Brienne pero solo hay dos habitaciones disponibles de dos camastros cada una, ¿Podrías compartirla con alguno de nosotros? – Brienne se sorprendió ante la preocupación de Jaime y aquella precaución, sonrió con suavidad y jugueteó un poco con la comida.

– Puedo compartirla contigo… Ya te gané una vez, podré protegerte si nos atacan durante la noche – Bromeó, picándolo y viendo como reaccionaba, la verdad es que le daba igual con quien debía compartir habitación, después de todo sabía que nadie podría propasarse con ella. Brienne tenía una contextura diferente a la de las demás chicas, era alta y de huesos más anchos, lo que provocaba que con la armadura se viera aún más grande de lo que realmente era, por lo que nunca se fijaban en ella, sinceramente de hecho, nunca había dado un beso si quiera, los niños le tenían miedo y los hombres no querían estar con alguien que parecía ser capaz de estamparles el cráneo contra la pared.

– Claro, es un buen trato, pero te aseguro que te deje ganar – Jaime levantó su copa, haciendo un pequeño salud en su nombre y Brienne, en su mente, casi considero que era adorable.

La noche llegó demasiado pronto para ellos, si bien estaba oscuro desde hace horas, el momento de acostarse siempre era más tarde y al menos la sensación que le daba a Brienne es que la noche comenzaba solo cuando recostaba su espalda contra un colchón, por lo que solo esperaba poder hacerlo.

Ya en la habitación, poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de su armadura, primero la pechera, luego las manoplas y así sucesivamente, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba ante el peso que le estaba quitando, ni siquiera prestó atención a como Jaime la observaba, nunca nadie la había mirado antes, ¿Por qué se fijaría si es que lo estaban haciendo ahora?, solo notó aquella mirada cuando quedó con la camiseta de tela y sus pantalones de cuero, Lannister la observaba con genuino interés y un gran rubor cruzó el rostro de una estoica Brienne.

– ¿Qué? – Espetó.

– Eres alta, de hombros grandes y fuertes piernas… Pero escondes interesantes curvas bajó la armadura.

Brienne sintió su cara arder y aguantó el infantil impulso de taparse el pecho ante ese comentario, los ojos de Jaime centelleaban en la oscuridad.

– Claro, soy una mujer después de todo.

– ¿Tu piel también es suave?

– ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar, no muy segura de haber escuchado bien.

– Tu piel… ¿Es suave? Usualmente la piel de las mujeres es suave como la seda, pero tú siempre

estas luchando y viviendo en el fango, ¿También es suave o es más seca?

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Quisiera tocarla…

Jaime se levantó de su futón, caminando hasta ella; Brienne se paralizó, ¡Ayuda!, ahogó un pequeño gritito cuando Lannister posó la mano derecha sobre su mejilla, notándose el contraste entre la piel blanca de Brienne y el tostado del príncipe.

– Mientras te veía cabalgar hasta aquí… Por un segundo, casi olvide que eras una mujer.

– Debería ofenderme por eso…

– Sí, tienes razón, es la peor manera de conquistarte… Pero la sinceridad es siempre algo bueno.

– ¿Escuché bien?, ¿Tratando de conquistarme?

– ¿De qué otra manera podría meterme en tus panta...?

Brienne no pensó en lo que hacía cuando su puño dio directo contra la mandíbula del príncipe, este tambaleo dando un paso hacia atrás y le costó al menos dos segundos el recobrar el equilibrio y compostura; por la cabeza de ella no pasaba la idea de disculparse, por más caballero y príncipe que fuera no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así.

– No me voy a disculpar – Se lo hizo saber, cruzándose de brazos.

Jaime tenía la mano izquierdo sobre la zona golpeada, masajeando con los dedos el hueso – Tienes una fuerza increíble, debo admitir que me sorprendes, eres la primera que me gana y que me rechaza, ¿Qué otra primera vez me darás?

– ¿Qué tal la primera vez que te meten tu espada por el culo?

Lannister explotó en risas, provocando que Brienne también comenzara a carcajear; al cabo de unos segundos los dos estaban riendo de espaldas sobre sus respectivos colchones, sintiendo un ambiente de relajo y calma, respirando tranquilidad. El último pensamiento que Brienne dedicó antes de caer rendida, fue a la sonrisa de Jaime un segundo antes de que sus nudillos se estamparan en ella.

* * *

 _~ Sarah ~_


End file.
